


Playtime for Padawan

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon complete another successful mission.  Obi-Wan, at least, is in a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime for Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: MA,AO3
> 
> Category: PWP, gratuitous humor, minor BDSM  
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
> Feedback: Comments and constructive criticism  
> appreciated - this hide is very thick.
> 
> Thanks: To the beta readers who made this a better  
> story (Bonny, Kat, Bant, Sabrina). All mistakes are  
> my own.
> 
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn't  
> be here. The humor may not be your cup of tea either.
> 
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just  
> playing with them.  
> Notes: Story was written for Plushy Theater for Constrict 2004.

Hunched over the keyboard, Qui-Gon stared intently at  
his datapadd for a moment before setting it aside and  
resuming his typing. Almost unnoticed, several drops  
of sweat slid down his temples as he continued to  
work.

Qui-Gon squinted in the sudden gloom as the sun began  
to slip away. His thoughts disrupted, he glanced up  
as a soft breeze blew in through the open windows.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair,  
a gentle smile smoothing away the frown of  
concentration. He sat up, unbuckled his boots and  
pulled them off. He wiggled his bare toes as he  
leaned back again and relaxed for several minutes,  
appreciating the cool freshness after the muggy warmth  
of the long afternoon. His thoughts drifted for a  
moment to his apprentice, who was probably still  
exploring the city, and the smile deepened as he  
considered the possibility of joining him.

The squabbling of birds on the windowsill broke the  
stillness.

Qui-Gon sighed as he stared at the terminal, the  
unfinished report a silent admonishment to duty.  
After one longing glance out the window, Qui-Gon  
banished his rebellious thoughts and returned to his  
task.

A cool dark was settling over the land by the time the  
door opened. A figure in brown swirled in, closing  
the door with one hip before proceeding to carry  
several bags into the small eating area.

"I'm back, Master." Obi-Wan put his bags down on a  
counter. "I put together the signed copies of the  
final documents and filed them with all of the various  
agencies, the Senate documentarian, and each of the  
senior delegates."

"Very good, Padawan," Qui-Gon murmured, his attention  
mostly on the terminal.

"Senior Goodman Venchee sends his regards and invited  
us to have breakfast at the Central Hall before our  
ship leaves in the morning."

"That was very kind of him." Qui-Gon paused, his  
fingers still on the keyboard, and sniffed.

"I was exploring some of the shops and stopped by the  
outdoor market on my way back," Obi-Wan said. He  
grinned as he pulled out a paper-wrapped package and  
waved it. "I got some of those meat pies you said you  
liked so much and several bottles of ale."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stood and stretched.  
He replied with a grin of his own, "Perhaps I will  
keep you after all, Padawan."

"I know you will, Master. After all, I'm the only one  
who can find your clean socks," Obi-Wan quipped. He  
paused to take off his robe and throw it over the  
couch, then returned to the table and laid out food,  
one place setting and two large brown bottles.

"Now come eat before it gets cold, Master."

Qui-Gon looked at the monitor and started to shake his  
head, but his nostrils flared as Obi-Wan not so subtly  
wafted the rich spicy odor in his master's direction.  
"I suppose a short break wouldn't hurt," he murmured.  
Qui-Gon picked up his datapadd as he abandoned his  
terminal, then quickly seated himself at the table and  
dug in. He raised an eyebrow in his apprentice's  
direction.

"I must beg your indulgence, Master, as I am afraid I  
took advantage of the rather large number of free  
samples the grateful natives were offering to the  
poor, overworked Jedi apprentice, and I am quite  
full," Obi-Wan said mournfully.

"Hmmph," snorted Qui-Gon. "Overworking the pathetic  
act," he muttered as he shoveled in another forkful.

"I will, however, have a bottle of ale to keep you  
company." Obi-Wan cheerfully ignored his master's  
grumblings as he popped the cap and took a long swig.  
"Ahh, this is excellent." The apprentice sighed  
appreciatively.

"The climate here is rather too hot for my taste, but  
aside from that I have quite enjoyed this trip," Obi-  
Wan remarked. "The inhabitants on these agricultural  
planets tend to be a little easier to deal with than  
many others we have had to handle." Obi-Wan absently  
wiped condensation from the bottle with his thumb as  
he chatted. "This lot was very sensible in the end,  
although a bit stubborn at times."

"I would agree with that assessment, Padawan." Qui-  
Gon took another bite of the savory dish. "Very down-  
to-earth people."

"Goodman Breel was certainly well-grounded judging by  
the amount of dirt he always tracked in on his boots."

Qui-Gon glanced suspiciously at his apprentice but  
then shrugged, choosing to take the comment at its  
face value. "Now, Padawan, he was a very nice person;  
just somewhat absent-minded."

"Of course, Master. And the southern delegation was  
very serious and literal-minded." Obi-Wan grinned for  
a moment. "I suspect that even now Goodman Fronchee  
still doesn't understand why everyone was laughing so  
hard."

The apprentice pulled his shoulders back, tucked his  
chin into his chest, assumed his most serious  
expression and started reciting in a deep drone:

"Let us be reasonable, my good people. These are  
serious issues with which we are dealing here, but  
surely we can come to a meeting of the minds. We have  
bargained in good faith and have now upped our offer,  
so up yours."

Obi-Wan raised his hand in a dramatic gesture to  
finish the imitation but could no longer keep a  
straight face and fell back in his chair laughing.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he reached for his ale. "That was  
certainly one of the more memorable moments of this  
trip."

"And many of the delegates proved to be quite  
practical," Obi-Wan said after he recovered his  
breath. "I was very impressed by the proposal to  
reuse resources by turning in old farm implements at  
resickling centers."

Qui-Gon paused, fork halfway to his mouth. One  
eyebrow twitched briefly before he resolutely resumed  
eating.

"And honest, too; especially that group from the  
western provinces. I believe they are heavily into  
natural organic farming; they certainly till it like  
it is."

His bottle thumped heavily onto the table as Qui-Gon's  
ale tried to go down his windpipe. He coughed several  
times to clear his throat, reaching for his napkin to  
wipe his mouth.

"You know, you really shouldn't drink that quite so  
fast, Master," Obi-Wan said, an innocent look of  
concern on his face.

A disgusted glower and a muffled grunt was the only  
response as Qui-Gon cautiously resumed eating.

"I think what I appreciated most about these people  
was their sense of humor and their open attitude  
toward sex," Obi-Wan continued thoughtfully. "Didn't  
you enjoy not having to conceal our love while we've  
been here, Master?"

"That was one of the more agreeable aspects of this  
mission," Qui-Gon affirmed. He set his fork down for  
a moment and cast a wary glance at his apprentice  
before picking up his bottle for a quick sip. "I have  
found that most heavily-agrarian societies tend to  
treat sex as simply another fundamental aspect of  
life."

"Quite understandable, of course." Obi-Wan took a  
long draught of ale as he watched his master eat.  
"Still, it was nice knowing that the natives didn't  
care what we did in the bedroom as long as we didn't  
do it in the street or frighten the livestock."

Qui-Gon was chewing and responded with a non-committal  
'mmm-hmmm'.

"Being so far out toward the rim, though, their humor  
does tend to be a bit dated. I noticed that an awful  
lot of their jokes tended toward the old 'Where do you  
get virgin wool from?' type."

"Virgin wool?" Qui-Gon mumbled as he took another  
bite.

"Yes, Master. You know, from ugly sheep?"

Qui-Gon groaned and shook his head.

"Or: Why is it awful to be an egg? Because you only  
get laid once." Obi-Wan grinned. "I did rather like  
this one: What do you get when you cross a vibrator  
with an anteater?"

"I don't think I really want to know."

"An armadildo." The apprentice snickered. "Get it?  
Vibrator? Armadillo?"

"I get it, I get it," Qui-Gon snapped. "Keep going,  
Padawan, and you are going to find out first hand why  
sex is a lot like air."

"And why is that, pray tell?" Obi-Wan waggled an  
eyebrow expectantly.

"Because it's no big deal unless you're not getting  
any," Qui-Gon said pointedly.

"Good one, Master." Obi-Wan saluted with his bottle.  
"A bit ancient, but perhaps there is hope for you  
still."

"Force, what did I do wrong that you ended up with  
such a distorted sense of humor?" moaned Qui-Gon as he  
buried his face in his hands.

"I was just trying to have a little fun, Master." Obi-  
Wan grinned wickedly as he paused for a beat. "But in  
any case, a good pun is its own reword."

Qui-Gon put both hands flat on the table and glared.  
"Don't you have somewhere else you could be?"

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and scrunched his  
face, giving a passable imitation of an attempt to  
think. "Well, it *was* a hot afternoon. I suppose I  
could take a shower and leave you to eat in peace."

"An excellent idea, Padawan. I'll clean up after  
myself, so feel free to take a nice loooong shower."

"Thank you, Master, how very thoughtful of you." Obi-  
Wan stood up and stretched, then drained the last of  
his ale. He dropped the bottle in the reclaimer and  
ambled slowly toward the bedroom door.

Obi-Wan paused by the door. "Perhaps you would like  
to join me when you finish your meal, Master? A nice  
shower would be refreshing, don't you think?" Obi-Wan  
asked, the elegant voice leering suggestively.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "I have work to do,  
Padawan," he said sternly, taking up his datapadd.  
"As you well know."

"The invitation stands if you change your mind, but  
you don't need to bother to announce yourself when you  
come in," Obi-Wan replied. "With all due respect,  
Master, but I've noticed that you are getting on these  
days and seem to have reached the point where actions  
creak louder than words."

Obi-Wan barely made it inside the door before the  
datapadd slammed into it.

************** **************

Half an hour later the bedroom door slowly opened and  
a face cautiously peered out. Qui-Gon kept his  
attention solidly focused on the terminal, not even a  
fleeting look betraying his awareness of Obi-Wan's  
entrance.

The young Jedi wandered out, a towel in one hand, clad  
only in an old pair of workout leggings. The  
waistband was folded over and they hung low on his  
hips. As he sauntered slowly across the room the  
swinging undulation bulging the soft material at his  
crotch made it clear he wore nothing underneath the  
leggings. The cool air made his nipples hard as  
several drops of water trickled down his chest . Obi-  
Wan paused by the eating area and propped one hip  
against the counter. He slowly raised his arms,  
pushing his chest out, and began toweling his damp  
hair.

Qui-Gon's gaze never wavered except to glance at his  
datapadd occasionally.

Obi-Wan pouted for a moment before dropping the towel  
onto the counter. He reached under the counter and  
pulled out a container of juice from the small cooler.  
He removed the top and took several drinks, pausing  
occasionally to lick his lips, tongue slowly circling.  
Humming softly, the apprentice gently ran the cold  
bottle down his stomach, which caused his muscles to  
ripple smoothly in reaction. He hooked a thumb in his  
waistband, causing the leggings to sag still lower.  
Curly russet hair peeked over the edge.

The steady beat of the keys was the only sound in the  
room.

Obi-Wan's lips thinned as he pressed them together.  
He blew a snort of frustration through his nose, then  
rapidly downed the rest of the juice and tossed the  
bottle in the reclaimer. He strolled across the room,  
hips rolling, and stopped behind Qui-Gon's chair.

"Love you," Obi-Wan murmured as he leaned over to  
brush a kiss lightly across the top of his master's  
head.

Qui-Gon paused, then sighed. "I love you, too," he  
replied without turning. His hands remained on the  
keyboard.

"How's the report coming?" Obi-Wan asked as he  
straightened and glanced at the bright screen. He let  
one hand rest lightly on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"I should be finished soon. It's taking a bit longer  
than usual because I decided to add an appendix about  
the new versions of quetzl wheat they've developed  
here," Qui-Gon replied. He smiled slightly and  
finally glanced up. "It seems to be a very promising  
strain with significantly increased yields. Would you  
like to hear about it?" he asked eagerly.

Obi-Wan hastily stepped back. "Ah, that's quite  
alright, Master. I'm sure the Council will appreciate  
hearing about your findings, though," remarked the  
apprentice with a decided note of disinterest. "I'll  
leave you to it then."

"Oh." Qui-Gon shrugged "As you wish." He began  
keying again.

Obi-Wan went over to his robe and began rummaging  
through the pockets. With a small cry of triumph he  
pulled out a small package and began unwrapping it.

"I came across a truly remarkable store this  
afternoon, Master."

Glancing up, Obi-Wan saw that he was once more being  
studiously ignored, but continued enthusiastically.

"As I approached I thought at first it might be some  
sort of warehouse because it was so large with such a  
drab exterior. When I got inside, though, I was  
amazed. It was called the Dwelling Depot and they had  
row after row of supplies and tools and fixtures for  
making and repairing things for your home and  
buildings."

Obi-Wan finished unwrapping the package and held up a  
small rectangular metal box, dull blue with black  
corner reinforcements.

"I found the most incredibly ingenious tool set,  
Master," the apprentice gloated as he opened the lid  
and fondled the contents. "It has four different base  
sections with a huge variety of extensions for cutting  
and shaping and drilling." He carried it over to the  
table and began setting out the components. "This is  
so compact I will be able to easily slip it into my  
pack and do all sorts of repairs and projects while  
we're on missions." He stood admiring his new prize  
as he continued chatting.

"I think you would have liked the Dwelling Depot,  
Master. They had an extensive garden section with a  
marvelous selection of plants and related items. I  
picked you up a little something, but you'll have to  
wait until your nameday to get it."

Obi-Wan felt a twitch of interest over the training  
bond and smiled to himself as the rapid keyboard  
strokes slowed a bit.

"And the lumber section! They had forest products for  
almost everything you could think of, Master.  
Different sizes and densities, and I counted boards  
and logs from over three dozen different types of  
trees. I did notice one thing about the store that  
was rather odd, though."

Obi-Wan paused, chewing on his lower lip for a moment.  
The clicking of keys hesitated, then stopped altogether.

"It took me a while to realize this, but as I wandered  
around the store I started noticing the customer  
service representatives. The more I looked, the more  
I noticed that they had a very unusual staffing  
pattern. I couldn't tell if it was intentional or  
not, but it seems that all the most beautiful young  
women in the store had the skimpiest outfits, and they  
all worked in the hard wood section."

The sudden silence was shattered by a roar of outrage.  
"Padawan!"

The smirk on the padawan's face was replaced by  
surprise as his breath was driven out by the heavy  
body that crashed into his back, sweeping him off his  
feet.

"Enough!" growled Qui-Gon as he carried Obi-Wan into  
the sleeping area. With another rough growl he dumped  
his apprentice onto the bed and yanked the worn  
leggings off, almost ripping them in the process.

"You like agricultural puns - I'll give you all you  
can handle," rumbled Qui-Gon as he pulled off his sash  
and tunics. "You need a good plowing, young man." He  
unlaced his leggings, hopping on one leg as he tried  
to tug them off. "But first I'm going to plant my  
cock where it will stop those awful puns!"

Obi-Wan had recovered from his initial surprise and  
jumped off the bed. He captured the taller man while  
Qui-Gon still had his feet tangled in his leggings and  
pulled his head down for a kiss. He held the kiss,  
pushing aggressively with his tongue. As Qui-Gon  
started to respond, Obi-Wan suddenly pulled back. He  
pushed lightly and Qui-Gon had to jump backward to  
retain his balance.

"Damned tease," Qui-Gon spat out as he finally  
succeeded in pulling off the last of his clothing.  
"Should have left you in the Agricorps."

Obi-Wan laughed as he sprang onto the bed. He bounced  
lightly on his hands and knees as he waggled his arse  
tauntingly.

"You are going to have to be a lot faster than that,  
old man. After all, what you seize is what you get."

"I'll show you who's old!" With another roar Qui-Gon  
leapt after his now-scrambling apprentice.

The two men tumbled off the side of the bed together,  
but Qui-Gon quickly stood with an armful of naked  
wiggling, laughing padawan. He marched around the  
bed, pausing long enough to grab his discarded sash.  
He sat down on the edge, holding Obi-Wan in place with  
one arm while he captured the flailing arms and tied  
the young man's wrists together behind his back.

"Have you heard the one about why the naughty knight's  
butt was like a mythical beast, Padawan?"

"No, Master," Obi-Wan gasped between giggles.

"Because - "

Smack.

"His arse -"

Smack.

"Flamed -"

Smack.

"Like a Kraken Dragon."

SMACK!

"Oww," Obi-Wan howled. "Masstterrr! That hurts."

"It is supposed to, Padawan. You know damned good and  
well how much I hate puns." Qui-Gon rapidly delivered  
several more stinging swats until Obi-Wan's arse  
glowed a nice red.

"I'm sorry, Master!" Obi-Wan wiggled and squirmed,  
rubbing his hard cock against Qui-Gon's now equally  
excited organ. "Masterrrrr, please!"

Qui-Gon stood up abruptly, swinging Obi-Wan face-down  
onto the bed. He straddled the young man's knees and  
leaned down, massaging and kissing the rosy arse  
cheeks. Qui-Gon's tongue dipped into the warm cleft,  
teasing at the tight entrance, drawing a sharp gasp  
from his captive. Obi-Wan moaned as Qui-Gon licked  
the sensitive skin, yelping occasionally as Qui-Gon  
nipped or his rough beard pricked the hot flesh.

Slowly Qui-Gon moved upward, planting kisses along his  
lover's spine as his fingers grazed along the sides of  
Obi-Wan's stomach and across his ribs. He slid his  
knees up so that he straddled the hips, his cock  
resting in the crevice of the hot arse, reveling in  
the friction as Obi-Wan tried to buck up under him.

Qui-Gon let his weight slip down, pinning the young  
man in place. He leaned forward until his belly  
rested on Obi-Wan's bound hands. His own hands  
stretched forward, resting beside Obi-Wan's head as he  
nuzzled and kissed the back of his apprentice's head,  
then nipped the lobe of his left ear.

Without warning Qui-Gon sat up, then rolled over to  
lie on his back. He pulled Obi-Wan up to lie on top  
of him, threading his arms under Obi-Wan's arms,  
holding him in place for a long, hot kiss.

Obi-Wan squirmed, pressing skin to skin. When Qui-Gon  
loosened his grip Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon's neck,  
pausing to suck on the pulsing vein, biting down on  
the tender flesh at the base of his throat. Obi-Wan  
slid down to kiss and suck at the taut nipples,  
alternating between them, then slipped still lower to  
lick the sweat-salt stomach.

Qui-Gon moaned and opened his legs in invitation. Obi-  
Wan wriggled down to kneel between the wide-spread  
thighs. He rubbed his face against the hard cock,  
balancing on his knees, his hands still tied behind  
his back. He began licking and kissing, pausing to  
suck on the heavy balls, slowly taking the rigid  
length into his mouth, humming gently. Qui-Gon's low  
guttural gasps and thrusting hips attested to the  
success of his young lover's ministrations.

Feeling Qui-Gon growing close, Obi-Wan gave a final  
lick to the leaking crown and sat up. His eyes  
smoldered with lust as he slowly ran his tongue around  
his lips.

"Take me, Master," he begged hoarsely. Obi-Wan's hard  
cock jutted upward, an exclamation point to his need.

Qui-Gon sat up and searched frantically among the  
pillows for a moment until he found the bottle of lube  
stashed there. He took one of the pillows and  
positioned it under Obi-Wan's hips as he pushed him  
forward to lie face down. Qui-Gon quickly crawled  
back to kneel between Obi-Wan's spread legs,  
unscrewing the cap with one hand as he reached forward  
to loosen the knot securing the apprentice's bound  
limbs with his other hand. He slathered oil in the  
cleft, already slick with sweat. Qui-Gon rapidly  
worked it in, his long fingers spreading the lube deep  
inside the relaxed channel. Obi-Wan squirmed and  
bucked, striving for deeper contact, grunting as Qui-  
Gon added a third finger.

Pulling his hands free from the loosened sash, Obi-Wan  
pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Impatiently  
wiggling his arse, he exhorted his lover to move  
faster.

"I'm ready now, Qui-Gon," he rasped. "Please, I need  
you inside me."

Qui-Gon poured oil on his cock, pausing only a moment  
to smear the lube generously up and down the entire  
length. He positioned the tip of his cock at the  
entrance to Obi-Wan's body and began to push slowly.

"Yes, oh yes," hissed Obi-Wan as the hard cock  
breached his inner ring of muscle. "More, I need  
more."

Obi-Wan pushed back as Qui-Gon shoved forward,  
impaling himself firmly with a loud gasp.

"Oh Force, you are always so tight," Qui-Gon moaned.  
"So tight, so fucking hot." He paused to savor the  
moment, stroking the sweat-slicked flesh of Obi-Wan's  
flanks.

"Move, damn it," Obi-Wan demanded. "You can admire my  
arse some other time."

Taking Obi-Wan's admonishment to heart, Qui-Gon pulled  
back until only the head of his cock was inside Obi-  
Wan's body. He took a firm grip on Obi-Wan's hips and  
began moving in and out.

The lovers were hot and eager, sweat dripping onto the  
sheets as they moaned in passion. Qui-Gon set a fast  
pace, shifting his angle until he felt Obi-Wan quiver  
as his cock raked across the young man's prostate.

"Oh yes, right there, right there," Obi-Wan yelled.  
His head dropped onto his forearms, his hands splayed  
out in front of him, as he fought to keep his balance.  
"More, more. Take me hard."

Qui-Gon complied willingly. He drove in hard and fast  
in response to Obi-Wan's fervent pleas. He reached  
around to grasp Obi-Wan's cock and began fisting it.  
Qui-Gon grunted as he shoved into Obi-Wan, his balls  
slapping hot flesh on each stroke. The bed moved with  
the force of his efforts and the banging of the  
headboard was a staccato counterpoint to Obi-Wan's  
cries and Qui-Gon's hoarse breathing.

Both men were rapidly approaching their climax. Qui-  
Gon's hips began jerking quickly in short, sharp  
thrusts as he drove Obi-Wan down into the mattress.  
He felt the hot pulsing of semen from his cock  
releasing inside Obi-Wan's body as lights exploded  
behind his eyes. A moment later Obi-Wan shuddered and  
Qui-Gon felt the thick fluid pouring from Obi-Wan's  
cock, spilling over his hand and onto the pillow which  
now trapped Obi-Wan's cock. Both men collapsed  
together in a limp pile, their breathing loud in the  
sudden silence.

A few minutes later Qui-Gon stirred, his soft cock  
slipping from its confinement as he rolled over onto  
his back. He lay quietly, eyes closed.

"At least one part of you still has a lot of life in  
it, Master," Obi-Wan purred as he lifted his head.

"Mmmphmm," Qui-Gon grunted as he lay unmoving.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly as he gingerly sat up. He  
grabbed the pillow that had been under his hips,  
removed the sticky pillowcase and used the dry half to  
wipe off the worst of the sweat and oil from both of  
them. He tossed pillow and case off the bed. His  
arse still smarting, Obi-Wan carefully settled down on  
his side next to Qui-Gon.

"Let me hold you, love," Obi-Wan whispered as he  
pushed gently on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

Qui-Gon obediently rolled up to face away from  
Obi-Wan. He reached down to pull the sheet and  
blanket up around their hips as Obi-Wan spooned up  
behind him and wrapped his arms lightly around him.

"My wonderful apprentice," Qui-Gon murmured. He  
captured one of Obi-Wan's hands and softly kissed it.  
"Some day you will be my Jedi knight and we will  
walk side by side together."

"It's alright, Master, I don't mind following behind  
you." Obi-Wan snuggled closer against his lover.  
With his free hand he softly fondled Qui-Gon's arse.  
"I like being the rear guard."

Qui-Gon groaned quietly as Obi-Wan drifted off to  
sleep with a contented smile on his face.

finis


End file.
